starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova Prime
Cazzik, I've read many of your WoH bios, and I have a question: What's the point of being a super hero, if you have no weakness? Nova Prime is a good example, being virtually invulnerable. That is crap, and I am sure you know it. To be fair, you are hardly the only one to do it. I have seen several others do the same. Where is the fun in having a virtually indestructable character? --Jagtai 07:08, 13 October 2007 (UTC) *I can answer that one, actually, as it also applies to a couple of my characters. Stating virtual invulnerability is not in the literal sense. It basically means, "As far as others know." Think of it in terms of the Hulk, or Superman (shoot me if I'm wrong on that part, but I'm sure he can be killed outside of a glowing green rock). It's far more difficult to kill them than, say, Batman or Wolverine. But when it's stated "Virtual Invulnerability" (or somesuch thing), all that really means is that they can take a lot of damage before going down. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:05, 13 October 2007 (UTC) *You can't kill Batman. He's Batman. --Mirrodin *Okay, I can understand it for Superman. But it's like 75% of the damn WoH characters. It's not like I'm gonna let Malice die easily - or at all - but I don't claim he's invulnerable. --Jagtai 21:04, 13 October 2007 (UTC) **After looking over my characters again, I realized I remembered incorrectly. I only have that with one of my characters. The other one just takes a lot of damage 'fore he's out, but that's due to other powers, not invulnerability itself. :P Either way, it's really up to the individual who's RPing the character to decide. If Cazzik wants the person near-invulnerable, just means you'll need to be more creative in taking the character out if that's what you want. If you don't plan on interacting with the character... then why does it matter, anyway? --Cadden Blackthorne 21:10, 13 October 2007 (UTC) *It's the point that matters. If no-one speaks out, people start to pull GM'ed crap out of their ***. It's already rampant on the MBT as it is. But I guess it's too late in the WoH too --Jagtai 07:11, 14 October 2007 (UTC) **Well, is this a story-telling community, or a strategy/FPS game? What does it matter if there's a few near-invulnerable characters? Is it not the story that counts? --Cadden Blackthorne 08:55, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ***That's my whole point, dude. You don't have to claim your character is invincible, because YOU (and only you) decides when and how s/he dies. So why add it in the first place? --Jagtai 13:07, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ****Well that just means that people will be GMing in the threads and it won't be that obvious on the wiki because they won't explicably state that the person "can't" die. --Mirrodin *****Especially since invincibility is an actual power in the superhero world. So, if the character posesses it, then in order to follow the trend of the genre, it ought to be declared. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:50, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ******Course, none of our characters are immortal, are they? No one has any immortal characters --Mirrodin *******But even in Marvel, declared invincibility is never true invincibility. There are always limits, there are always weaknesses. --Cadden Blackthorne 19:38, 14 October 2007 (UTC) *Well, I don't believe I need to justify my characters, especially on the WoH forum because I haven't done anything GMish at all there. However, to answer your question Jag, I like large, powerful, epic battles. I've always enjoyed characters like Superman and Nova. They are some of my favorites. My all time favorite comic smack down was Superman vs Hulk. I like it when two characters can hit each other so hard that the shock waves raze skyscrapers. So....yeah.....I just really like powerful characters. Sorry if that offends you in some way. --Cazzik 14 October 2007 (UTC) **I take it you're a DBZ fan, then? :) (No, I have nothing against that. I used to be an avid fan, now I just simply enjoy it.) --Cadden Blackthorne 05:21, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ***It doesn't offend me, Cazzik. But doesn't it get boring when your guy only has to fear five or ten people in the world? I'd be bored out of my mind if I could defeat everyone on the planet. Also, I wonder when we'll see all these super-characters go evil. After all, power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely :-P --Jagtai 08:50, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *Or when Bogeyman and/or Darksyde will take their powers. :P --Cadden Blackthorne 14:38, 15 October 2007 (UTC)